


God of Sex and Wine

by AliaTurin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaTurin/pseuds/AliaTurin
Summary: I  made a comment on tumblr and then someone requested a fic about Imlerith and his infamous orgies....This fic has no plot, it's pure porn. Also it's from Imlerith's POV so it's not 'nice'.No plot. None.
Kudos: 4





	God of Sex and Wine

Imlerith took a deep breath as he watched the rest of the Wild Hunt loaded the ship. It had been a good hunt and judging by Eredin’s grin he felt the same way. 

“Need the Navigator.” Imlerith said as he approached Eredin. The man just nodded. “Navigator boy!” Imlerith shouted and Caranthir turned around, fire burning in his eyes. Their old Navigator had met with a tragic accident and Avallac’h’s little experiment had stepped in for the job. He was young, very young, but it has been a year now since he joined them and he could see the kid was growing on Eredin. The ‘kid’ was a grown man, but compared to the two of them he was still learning to walk. 

“Call me Navigator boy one more time and I will send you flying into the sun.” he had to give him that he had fire. He could see Eredin chuckling as well, he shouldn’t do that, it would encourage Caranthir and make him bold. 

“There is a mountain north of here, in a valley there is a village, we are going there.” Imlerith looked at Eredin. 

“You really need to be more specific.” Caranthir sighed. “I know that thinking is not your thing, but it’s mine, and I can tell you there are a lot of mountains and villages north of here. Try again more specifically.”

“That should do.” Eredin waved his hand and an image of the village Imlerith had in mind appeared. Caranthir nodded. 

Next thing he knew the Navigator opened a portal and there were exactly where they wanted to be. Imlerith took a deep breath, the festivities had already started and he could smell the debauchery in the air. 

“What is that?” Caranthir asked as they started walking between the tents, his eyes moving between people who were drinking or naked already on top of each other. 

“This my young friend, is a festival dedicated to love and pleasure.” Imlerith said absolutely astonished by himself. “See I found this place several years ago, this is such a small community deep in the mountains that the goings of this world don’t really touch them. They have their own set of traditions. One of these traditions is to celebrate the god of love and fertility and they do that every year with a massive feast where everyone gets drunk and pretty much fucks all day.”

“Not just that.” Eredin just couldn’t hide his grin. “As you can see they are all humans. Imlerith here convinced them he is god. The god of love and fertility. I still cannot believe how you did it.” 

“You want me to take my pants down and show you?” Imlerith laughed, they had reached the steps of the temple, a small wooden building, the priests and priestesses already fussing at their arrival.

“You two have fun, I will pick you up tomorrow.” Caranthir turned around but both Imlerith and Eredin placed their hands on the young man’s shoulder. 

“You are staying.” Imlerith said. “You have a stick so far up your ass you are choking on it. Time to choke someone else.”

“It’s also my reward for you and all the good work you have done.” Eredin smiled and gently pushed the navigator toward the building. No more objections followed, Caranthir liked to pretend he was made of ice, but Imlerith had already seen him looking around; he knew that like all of them he was made of flesh and blood. 

The building, or temple as the locals called it was lit with candles, there were people dancing and drinking in the middle, most of them naked or on the way there. Imlerith’s mood was getting better and better. There were two things that made him happy, battle and fucking, and he liked doing the fucking right after a battle. 

At the far end of the room the priests had already prepared the feast for them, food wine and three lounge chairs. 

“My lord, everything is ready.” a pretty little priestess told him as she led them to their places. Imlerith smiled hungrily, he was going to start with her. Or maybe end, he wasn’t sure yet, but her fully transparent dress was leaving very little for his imagination. 

They all sat, Caranthir looking around almost as if he was trying to find an exit. Eredin was slowly studying the room, his eyes moving between different people, Imlerith was not too worried about him, Eredin would get what Eredin wanted. Caranthir on the other hand.... 

“Bring me two of your priestesses...someone experienced.” he told the woman and she bowed gracefully. A moment later she came back, two other women following her, Imlerith grinned. These two were perfect, nothing on them just jewellery. He looked at Caranthir who somehow had managed to have an expression of lust, anger and terror at the same time. “Ladies.” Imlerith wrapped his arms around the two women’s waists, he was half a mind to keep them for himself and the navigator can figure it out. “This is my little brother, he is a bit shy, but I promise he won’t disappoint.” 

At least Caranthir had the sense not to argue over the brother story or his brain was just doing different calculations. 

“He is handsome.” one of the women said as she approached the navigator and pushed him back, there was no resistance from him. 

“Very handsome.” the other woman said as she started undoing his pants. 

Imlerith grinned again, his work here was done. He looked at Eredin who naturally didn’t need his assistance, but he wouldn’t be a gracious host if he didn’t make sure. 

The leader of the Wild Hunt was standing next to a girl on her knees, she was looking at him in the eyes following every move he made. He walked around her and slowly started taking the clothes off her, until her dress was just a bundle of fabric in her legs. Eredin bent over and whispered something in her ear, Imlerith could see the blush but also the excitement on her skin. She got up and sat on the chair, legs wide spread, her hands running down her body. Eredin stood next to her and grabbed her by the hair, his muscles tense as he pulled her head back and then then pushed her mouth down his length. He made the woman suck him as she was playing with herself, Imlerith can bet she was not allowed to come. 

He had teased himself enough watching Eredin play his games, waved at the priest and she was all too eager to come to him. 

“Turn around.” he told her and she did, he got up, he was so much taller than her and she was just small compared to his frame, but most people were. He pushed her forward making her hands touch the chair and then he rammed as hard as he could in her, his hands on hips touching the delicate skin. She moaned and it was such a sweet sound that he had to stop himself from getting it over with just two pushes. He started going slowly, almost teasingly while looking around the room. Everybody around was already fucking, couples, threesomes, you name it. He could tell that someone of them were doing it out love some for pure pleasure, but the smell of sex was filling his lungs like a drug. He looked at Eredin, he had pushed the girl on all fours as well, her hands were tied, Imlerith coudld only guess how that rope got there, she had another piece of rope in her mouth and Eredin was pulling it like you would pull a horse, slamming in her as if that was going to be the last fuck in his life. 

The images around him and his own need pushed him over the edge, the woman under him moaning loud as he came. He needed a couple of moments to get his thoughts back together, but then stepped back from her, she collapsed to the ground looking at him with a satisfied expression. He sat back pouring himself some wine and grabbing food, it was still early in the night and there was more to come. Eredin was also sitting, his little toy kneeling on the floor, her hands tied and he was feeding her from his own hand. He nodded at Caranthir’s direction and Imlerith looked at the younger elf. Only one of the women was still there, Imlerith hoped that the navigator did not send the other one in different dimension by accident. The other one was just removing a bling fold from her eyes as Caranthir was getting dressed. 

Somehow he managed to befriend the two kinkiest fuckers within the Aen Elle not counting Ge’els. 

“Round two?” Eredin asked teasingly. 

“I hate you.” the navigator groaned but his eyes were fixed at Eredin playing with the woman. 

“Yes, you look like someone who hated every moment of it.” Imlerith laughed and looked around the room for his next entertainment.


End file.
